Mobile Suit Virtua Game Gundam
by CyberNet56
Summary: In the year 2020, Gundam has become a worldwide phenomenon. In response, a game known as Virtua Gundam has been created, which puts the pilot in a realistic pilot situation, what will come of this game, and who will become the game's champions? OCxOC


A/N: Now this is my first fanfic that I've written in a while, but even though this fanfic is sectioned in the Gundam Seed section, it is only so there isn't any room for an original ORIGINAl story (free from category). But anywho, me and my friends actually came up with the idea for this fanfic, especially with inspiration from the Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield game, and the new OVA, Model Suit Gunpla Builders: Beginning G.

Mobile Suit Virtua Game Gundam ~ Profile Sheets

(Also, this page will be updated frequently, so make sure to check back!)

(Note: The game is FICTIONAL! It's not real….yet.)

Rules of the Game:

-You must be at least 15 to play, as it is a highly stimulated and simulated experience

- You may not damage the terminal in anyway or you will pay for it

- Pilot suits may be purchased from a specialized and licensed shop

- Custom Tier 3 Mobile Suits may be designed through our site, it may take a few days for the data to enter your profile

- Beginner pilots must select a Tier 1 mobile suit, you may customize it.

- Intermediate pilots can select Tier 1 and Tier 2 mobile suits

- Advanced pilots can pilot the latter mobile suits, and create a whole custom mobile suit altogether

- Profanity is allowed, you may not yell out at the top of your lungs though

- In the future, we will allow factions to be made

- The different modes are Team Survival (team deathmatch but with only one life), Team Deathmatch, Assault (basically an all-out war with ship vs. ship), and Base Capture (similar to assault but more like a Domination-esque game)

Tier 1 Mobile Suits:

_Universal Century_

GM (Spartan, Ground Type, Cannon)

GM Sniper (Beam sniper, one shot armament)

GM Command/Command Space Use

GM Cold Districts Type

Powered GM

GM Quel

Guncannon

Guntank (Land Use only)

Zaku I (Regular, Sniper, Air Use Type)

Zaku II (Cannon Type, High Mobility, Kai)

Gyan

Rick Dias

Nemo

_After Colony_

Maganac

Leo

Aries

Trigos

Cancer

Pices

Taurus

_After War_

Daughtress

Bertigo

Jenice

Septem

Octape

_Anno Domini_

Enact (Agrissa Type)

Flag

Over Flag

Realdo

Hellion

Tieren (Ground, Space, Taozi~ Tier 2)

_Cosmic Era_

Strike Dagger

Dagger L

105Dagger

Long Dagger

N Dagger N

Windam

M1 Astray

GINN (High Maneuver Type, High Maneuver Type 2~ Tier 2)

CGUE (Deep Arms~ Tier 2)

DINN

BuCue

Civillian Astray DSSD Custom

ZAKU Warrior (Gunner, Blaze, Slash, Hostpital, Noctilluca)

Characters:

Matthew Ng

Age: 17

Bio: Drawn into Gundam at a young age, Matt was thrilled by the fact that a Gundam terminal game was being made, but anyhow, he's introduced most of his friends into the game, and due to his vast knowledge, he's a skilled adept pilot. He pilots mobile suits with good ranged attacks but is well balanced enough to defend its self at close range.

Personality: Matt is kindhearted and is normally polite and respectful of his surroundings. At times, he can be very aggravated when troubled by something or someone, but overall, he's smart enough to figure out a situation with a calm demeanor.

Tier 1 Mobile Suit: Windam

Customizations: Two CIWS added onto the chest and two DRAGOONS added onto the shield (located under the shield)

Custom Colors ~ The main body and legs are azure blue, the cockpit is black with neon blue on the shoulders. The V Fin is also a colored gold. The Aile Striker pack is an imitation gold on the wings with the rest of the striker being crimson red. The Doppelhorn pack's base and cannons is silver gray with the panels being colored in gold.

Afif Achmad

Age: 16

Bio: Afif met most of his current friends during his time in Junior High. Though over the years as some drama unfolded, his relationship with some of his friends became sort of stained and some of his friends refer to him as a "kind freeloader" due to how he normally has someone pay for him. But over time, he became more sophisticated and now tends to only fool around when he's with his friends. The kind of mobile suits that he pilots are normally melee specialized but have back up weapons that provide a good enough firepower on the side.

Personality: He can be silly a lot, he's normally mature, but only when it comes to games and his love life. He's also skilled in playing the trumpet and has impressed many people with his talents. He makes many friends due to his nature.

Tier 1 Mobile Suit: Octape

Customizations: Bazooka added (stored on back skirt) and extra beam saber added.

Custom Colors~ The main body (which is normally red) is replaced with a sanded brown color, and the torso is replaced with a gold color.

George Simon

Age: 16

Bio: George met most of his friends during his time as a kid and got into Gundam as a kid, but wasn't as obsessed as Matt. He's active and loves to go biking whenever possible, mainly due to his hyper nature. The type of mobile suits he pilots, normally have a sort of militarized feel to it, with a balanced melee and range combo.

Personality: George was a pretty quirky person during his early years as a teen, but over time he grew more mature. He's normally a reliable and almost never fails to deliver.

Tier 1 Mobile Suit: GM Quel

Customizations: Another beam saber is added on the back (opposite the other beam saber's position), along with the beam rifle, a 90 mm Machine Gun is added on the waist.

Custom Colors~ The very dark blue color is replaced with white, with forest green stripes going over the legs and the arms. The orange visor color is replaced with a sea blue color. And on the right shoulder, the words **NeoGeo **(colored Orange) appear inside a hexagon.


End file.
